


A - Archery

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Series: The A-Z Of All Things Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Archer/Warlock Magnus, Archery, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Malec, but just a teensy bit, lil bit of sex talk in the end, sorry i'm still bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Magnus is good at archery. Alec didn't know. Something happens....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erucchii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Malec Alphabet Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484638) by [erucchii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii). 



> Hey guys!  
> I realize that I haven't posted in a long time. Apologies for that. This is a series and it has been inspired by erucchii's 'Malec Alphabet Soup'. The inspiration part is the idea of doing chapters from A-Z. Credit goes to eruchii! 
> 
> I'm working on the other ones and they'll be up soon. Although, I can't exactly tell you when because I'm still trying to work out on a time table.
> 
> This work isn't beta-ed. So all mistakes are mine. I'm looking for a beta, though. Just post in the comments if you're interested.

Magnus was surprised to find the training arena empty. He had texted Alec a few minutes ago saying he would come by because he missed ‘his blue-eyed Nephilim’. Alec had almost instantly texted back with a very incoherent text. But Magnus was sure it was a ‘yes’.

So why wasn’t his blue-eyed Nephilim here?

Assuming that Alec must be late either because he usually was or because something came up, Magnus wandered aimlessly around the training area.

The place was filled with targets lined up perfectly. To the side was a shelf filled with different types of bows and arrows. As he looked at it, the craziest thought entered Magnus’s mind.

And truly it was crazy. He decided to try his hand at archery.

Now, he wasn’t entirely inexperienced. After all, he was alive at the when the world’s greatest archer, Arjuna, was alive. He had also had the privilege of getting to meet him and in the process, take a few lessons in the charming country that was India. To his surprise, he had found that he was extremely good at it. Even Arjuna was impressed.

But that was decades ago. After the great archer died, Magnus just didn’t have the heart to take up the bow again. But now, he found himself wanting to.

So, he chose a bow from the shelf and strapped a quiver of arrows. He then walked over and stood in front of one of the targets in perfect stance. He took an arrow out of the quiver, strung it to the bow, aimed for the center and let it fly.

The arrow hit the target a few inches away from the bulls eye.

Instead of giving up, Magnus found himself more determined now. So he took another arrow and let it fly. This time, it hit the target board a little closer.

More motivated than ever, he took another arrow, moved on to the next target and let it fly again. The arrow hit the center straight on. Magnus smiled, pleased with himself as he thought, _third time’s a charm._

*

Alec was miserably late. Again.

He had promised to meet Magnus at the training arena. Alone. As he hurriedly made his way to the training area, he paused midway when he heard a whizzing sound. In fact, multiple whizzing sounds. One after the other. It was undoubtedly the sound of someone firing arrows. Alec instantly assumed a defensive stance and whipped out his seraph blade. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way to the arena.

When he emerged from the hallway, he was met with a sight that made him drop his seraph blade, which fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

Magnus and his glittery, sexy self was there, shooting arrows one after the other. But what surprised Alec the most was how every time he shot an arrow, it hit the bulls eye. He stood there dumbfounded with his jaw hanging open.

 

*

Magnus instantly whipped around when he heard a loud clatter. He saw Alec standing at the entrance, clearly entranced and dumfounded and shocked all at once judging from the way his jaw was hanging wide open and his eyes widened comically.

Magnus looked at him sheepishly and moved over to keep the bow and arrows back on the shelf. He snapped his fingers and all the target boards were back in pristine condition and the arrows were back in the quiver too, all while noting that Alec’s eyes followed his every movement dazedly.

“Hello, darling. Looking as gorgeous as always,” Magnus said flirtatiously. Truth be told, he was trying to save the embarrassment of having gotten what he assumed, caught.

Apparently, that wasn’t the case because Alec blushed a crimson red and started stammering in that adorable way he always did when Magnus complemented him. Magnus thought it was cute.

“I—Uh—You were—What?” Alec tried to form a coherent sentence and failed. Magnus smiled fondly. In two perfect strides, he had crossed the room and closed the space between them.

The kiss seemed to have rebooted Alec’s mind because he finally said, “I didn’t know you knew archery! Magnus! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Actually, I didn’t know I was good at it myself.”

Alec leaned closer. “You know…You should really stop being so graceful in your stance when you’re shooting. It’s bad for me,” he whispered against the warlock’s lips.

Magnus smirked and whispered back, “And why is that?”

Instead of saying something, Alec lifted his boyfriend. A surprised Magnus let out a small squeak before wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips.

“Because, warlock….It gets me turned on…” he said lustfully and kissed Magnus fiercely.

What happened after that?

Let’s just say the kiss began to gain heat and as they say, the rest was history.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not on Twitter anymore so you'll have to yell and berate me for how bad this is in the comments. I'm bracing myself. But I'm hoping you'll like it just a teensy-weensy bit. No?
> 
> The whole Magnus trying his hand at archery was inspired by a fanart made by @phildrawsfanart. I don't know how to attach the picture so I'll just paste the link to her tumblr blog where you can find it.
> 
> Tumblr blog - http://phildrawsfanart.tumblr.com


End file.
